Chess, A Black & White War
by winryxchan
Summary: Cuando la vida te da a escoger en medio de la guerra un bando, blanco o negro, te toca elegir para sobrevivir y hacer lo que tu creas correcto. ¿Qué habrán escogido ellos...? / Fanfic fuera de la trama real, muchos generos enlazados dentro de esta. ENJOY!


Historia basada del anime "Hetalia".

La mayoría de los personajes son originales.

Hetalia ©Himaruya Hidekaz

Advertencia 1: La historia está hecha con los personajes del manga/anime de Hetalia, más no se sigue la trama original.

Advertencia 2: Esta historia tendrá contenidos inapropiados para menores de edad, probablemente gráficos. Aparte de que se podrá apreciar lo que es llamado el "yaoi" visto de diferentes modos. Para el que no esté preparado psicológicamente para observar estos contenidos, favor abstenerse de leer y/o comentar.

Gracias.

_xXxXxX_xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__x__

_Una carrera… Una caída dura en la nieve y un fallido intento por recuperar el balance. Una persona era claramente atrapada en sogas por jinetes que le habían perseguido desde la lejanía hasta entrar en un espeso bosque congelado. El sujeto se agita pero no logra nada… Al final su intento de huir es claramente fallido y es llevado de vuelta al sitio del cual intento huir con desesperación._

_Un castillo. Se veía a la perfección al grupo de jinetes avanzar hacia un castillo de muros y ladrillos negros. Un castillo el cual solo se podía observar las torres altas y las murallas recubrir todo el terreno del pueblo que resguardaban como uno de los tesoros más valiosos de su hogar. Un castillo que quizás por fuera parecía una obra de arte estructural…_

… _El problema era lo que había dentro…_

_El lanzar el hombre capturado ante el trono del rey fue una de las primeras acciones apenas entraron en, quizás, la sala más importante del castillo. Este ni arrodillado pudo quedar por el rápido movimiento del aventón contra el suelo. Se quejó, no pudo evitarlo. Abrió un poco los ojos, intentando ver donde rayos estaba, y para cuando alzo la mirada, sólo pudo quedarse congelado a reacción, viendo al ser imponente que tenía al frente._

_-Vaya… Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Al sucio espía que estaba husmeando por los alrededores del castillo – Decía el hombre que andaba sentado en el trono frente al prisionero, jugueteando entre sus manos con una pequeña bolita achocolatada nevada en azúcar._

_-N-no soy un espía señor… S-solo soy un mensajero de otro reino… – Dijo temblando el otro, temiendo que algo malo le fuese a suceder._

_-Oh, un mensajero dices… Esto es interesante – Dijo nomás el de mayor autoridad – Y se puede saber ¿qué hace un "mensajero" husmeando por los alrededores de mi casa?_

_-S-solo iba de vuelta a mi hogar a entregar un mensaje… En serio… Solo eso…_

_-"Solo eso" dices… Mmmmmmmmmmm… – Se limitó a decir el rey. Un joven alto de cabello rubio casi blanco, quizás platino, ojos amatista y vestimenta algo abrigada, entre su atuendo una larga bufanda que alcanzaría seguro a tocar suelo si estuviese de pie – Me Dices que "solo eso"… No lo creo – Dijo entre una leve risita._

_-¡O-os juro que es verdad! – Gritó con desesperación el apresado – ¡Por favor, perdonadme la vida! ¡Dejadme volver a casa!_

_Entre tantas suplicas el otro iba poniendo una mueca de aburrimiento, hasta que pareció ocurrírsele una idea._

_-Mmmmmmmmmmm… Dejarte ir a casa dices… – Dijo, sonriendo levemente y dándole un bocado a su dulce – No me parece mala idea…_

_-¡Pero señor…! – Intento replicar uno de los soldados que capturaron al mensajero._

_-Silencio – Dijo en seco el más alto._

_Los guardias callaron. Casi parecía que hubiese empezado un momento fúnebre por el silencio que se formó a partir de esa orden._

_-Dices que eres mensajero, ¿no? Eres del reino blanco, ¿a que sí?_

_-S-si… Si lo soy…_

_-Entonces enviaras un mensaje a tu rey… Le dirás exactamente lo siguiente… – Sonrió – "Esto es un acto de guerra"_

_-¿E-eh?..._

_-¿Lo has memorizado?_

_-S-si… "Esto es un acto de guerra"…_

_-Perfecto – Aplaudió complacido – Ahora una pregunta redundante, ¿Qué te parece más importante? ¿Tu cabeza o tus extremidades?_

_-¿P-perdone?_

_-Anda, contesta la pregunta, ¿Qué te parece más importante? _

_-L-la cabeza señor…_

_-Oh… Perfecto – Dijo sonriente el rey – Cortadles los miembros y enviadlo a casa atado a un caballo – Dijo haciendo un gesto de apartar con la mano._

_-¿E-EH? ¡NO! ¡ESPERE POR FAVOR! – Al prisionero se lo llevaron arrastrando fuera de la habitación, pataleando e implorando por su vida._

_-Señor… – Le habló uno de los soldados – ¿Está seguro de esto?_

_-Completamente – Dijo con su sonrisa aun en rostro – He estado esperando demasiado ya… Es hora de empezar el juego… – Tornó su mirada seria – Conocerán el miedo que puedo llegar a infundir en los corazones de la gente…_

_-… Si, mi señor Ivan… _

_xXxXxX_xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__x__

Eran más de 12 reinos para cuando todo empezó años atrás… Entre estos sobresalían dos… Uno blanco, uno negro. Sobresalían para ese entonces nomás porque eran unos de los reinos más pequeños y pacíficos a pesar de ser bastante combativos entre sí, demostrando liderazgo y valentía entre sus habitantes. Con sólo el pasar del tiempo, reinos fueron desmoronándose entre sí y consumiendo unos a otros… Hasta alcanzar el ahora, donde los únicos en pie son el reino blanco y el reino negro. Poco tiempo había pasado en el que estos no habían hecho movimiento desde terminar siendo los últimos en pie. Pero la paz nunca dura para siempre… Después de todo, eso irá siempre con la naturaleza humana. La "paz eterna" era nomas un sueño lejano…

Todo tiene un principio. Todo tiene un final. ¿Dónde comienza y donde termina tanta lucha? Esta es su historia…

_xXxXxX_xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__xXxXxX__x__

Asdasdasd lamento si el prologo ha sido muy corto. Creo que este será mi 1er fic que complete después de haber pasado ya como 2 años que no hago uno en concreto. Review plz deseo saber si ha gustado al menos el prologo.


End file.
